


Club Galaxy

by Ella_love



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I dont really know what im doing, M/M, but writing is fun so who cares, school is stressful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ella_love/pseuds/Ella_love
Summary: Keith makes it into the ever-exclusive Garrison program at Altea High School. The one that Lance has already been thrown out of. As they both attempt to power through the academic and social struggles of Junior year, they're gonna have to learn to get along, at least for poor Pidge's sake.Will Lance overcome his hatred for a school he feels has wronged him?Will Keith ever be accepted into the so-called "Club Galaxy" friend group?Will they both have to break the Rules to do so?





	Club Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> So um... This is my first attempt to write for AO3... I hope you like it because it's basically just a story I've been thinking about for a while and writing it really helps me relieve stress. Enjoy!

“Lance! Lancelancelancelance, oh my god, Lance!” Lance looks up across the crowded cafeteria only to find the source of the disturbance barrelling towards him at full speed, leaving annoyed and confused classmates in its wake. Before he has a chance to adequately prepare himself, Pidge’s tiny frame slams into him with enough force to send them both tumbling to the ground. Instead, the impact sends him straight into the person in line in front of him. This causes a hilarious chain reaction and thirty seconds later the whole line is grumbling while Pidge and Lance laugh themselves into hysterics.

“Pidge, what the hell?” He finally manages to ask after they both wipe the tears from their eyes.

“Sorry, I just have some really exciting news.” She’s positively beaming, and it’s infections.

“Ok, I’ll bite. What is it?”

“Where’s Hunk?”

“Probably at our table, like he is every single day. You alright Pidgey?” She’s literally bouncing up and down now, and anyone who wasn’t looking at them funny before is definitely doing so now.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just don’t think I’ll have the energy to say everything twice and be properly excited about it.” She momentarily stops bouncing to frown.

Lance laughs, “We’re almost to the front of the line, relax.”

“But it’ll be _minutes_ until we’re sitting at the table with Hunk,” she whines.

Lance makes sure to take an extra long time deciding between the cafeteria’s brown sludge and green goo. Sure, it annoys the people behind him, but it also tortures the now practically vibrating Pidge. Worth it.

Once Lance pays, she grabs his hand and drags them off toward their table, only slowing down when he stumbles and almost spills his tray of goo all over her.

Table 17 is objectively, in Lance’s opinion, the best table at Altea High School. He knows because he spent the first week of their freshman year meticulously making lists of the advantages and disadvantages of every place it was possible to eat lunch. There were the teacher’s rooms, which would fill them with guilt on the off chance they hadn’t done their homework; the hallways, which would mean eating on the floor; the stairwell, which was uncomfortably full of couples making out a little too aggressively; and of course the bleachers, which the jocks had already claimed and would be freezing cold in the winter anyway. That left only the lunchroom. The only table in the lunchroom that was far enough from the line to be secluded, close enough to the trash cans to be convenient, and was at the right angle to see a view out the window? Table 17. He was quick to save it for his small friend group, and this was their third year eating there.

“Hey, guys.” Hunk smiles at them, but when he sees the tray in Lance’s hands his face falls. “Oh, come on Lance! I’ve _told_ you that you need to stop eating that slop! _I_ can make you lunch if you don’t want to do it yourself. Why would you subject your poor stomach to that abuse?”

“Sorry buddy, but-” Pidge interrupts him by shoving him into a seat and sitting down next to him.

“I HAVE NEWS!” She blurts, somehow more energetic than earlier. Lance rolls his eyes while Hunk leans forward in anticipation. “You guys know Keith, right?”

The two boys exchange a glance and Lance smirks, “No, sorry. Who?”

“Keith.” Pidge looks unamused.

“Ohhh! _Keith_ Keith,” says Lance, still smirking.

“ _Space camp_ Keith.” Hunk joins in on the teasing.

“ _Emo_ Keith,” Lance presses while Pidge pouts, “The Keith who ‘never cuts his hair’”

“The Keith who you’ve been talking about for _three years_.”

“The Keith who you swear is real.”

“But whom _we’ve_ never met.”

Pidge opens her mouth to retaliate, but Lance keeps going. “The Keith who you talk about so often, in fact, that sometimes Hunk and I wonder if you have a _crush_ on the poor guy.”

Her face turns red with anger and embarrassment, and she punches Lance in the arm, hard (and man, for someone so small she really does pack a punch). At the same time, Hunk kicks him in the ankle to say, _“too far man.”_ Lance winces and makes a mental note to find less violent friends.

Then Pidge recovers enough to say, “First of all: eww. Second of all: Keith is just about the gayest person I know-”

“We _know_ ,” says Lance. He’s heard his friend gush about this ‘Keith’ enough to know a lot of personal details about him, and to know that her feelings towards the guy are entirely platonic.

“Third,” Pidge continues, completely ignoring the outburst, “I actually have something to say about him that affects you guys too!”

Hunk sighs, probably feeling bad about teasing her, and smiles encouragingly. “Alright, Pidgey. We’re sorry. What’s up?”

She visibly brightens and practically yells, “Keith is transferring to Altea High!”

Lance blinks. Altea High? _They_ go to Altea High. That means-

“Oh my god,” Hunk breathes, “We’re finally gonna meet the infamous Keith.”

“When did this _happen_? How? Why?” Lance feels a smile creeping up on him as he looks at his incredibly happy friend.

“Yeah, Pidge, we’re already like a week into the semester.” Hunk sounds confused, but now all three of them are smiling like idiots.

“About a month ago I made him take an advanced placement test.” Pidge pauses when she sees her friends’ questioning looks. “He’s a smart guy. Really smart. I just wanted to make sure he’s living up to his full potential... Anyway, he passed. Not just that, he blew it out of the park. 99th percentile type stuff. That’s way better than just your average gifted class. And guess what the only higher level advanced program in the district is? Altea’s Garrison program!”

Lance, of course, already knew that. Everyone who went to Altea did. The ‘Garrison’ program was a stupid name for what was essentially college courses being taught in a high school. Sure, it was technically a military program, but it was really just a way to keep tabs on the kids who could be useful in the future. All the students were assured before joining that they would be under no obligation to seek employment with the military, though many did. Lance honestly didn’t see the big deal. It was a step above most AP classes in that it brought in actual university professors to teach the students, but aside from that, it wasn’t much different. Pidge and Hunk, on the other hand, were both Garrison students and were constantly praising the program for something or other. Lance had been in it for a year and thought the whole thing was just a chance for people to feel good about being in an exclusive club.

So he pokes at his goop and snorts, “Oh joy! A new victim for the military to torture with ungodly amounts of homework!”

Sensing Lance’s mood shift, Pidge looks down guiltily. Hunk shoots him a sympathetic look and quickly changes the direction of the conversation. “So, uh, when will he get here?”

Pidge looks up and resumes her smiling, even if it is a bit forced. “Maybe as soon as tomorrow! Oh man, I can’t wait to show him everything. He’s gonna love it here! The art classes, the clubs, you guys… I’ve been telling him he needed to transfer for years! So anyway I was thinking that Hunk could make him something special for lunch for his first day with us! Hunk?”

Something about that doesn’t sit well with Lance.

“Absolutely! I’ve been meaning to try out this recipe… He likes chocolate right, ‘cause if not-”

“Hey, wait a second,” Lance interrupts what Hunk was saying and looks at Pidge. “What do you mean _lunch with us_? Did you forget about Rule Number Two? Because I certainly don’t remember taking a vote…”

When final grades for their second semester came back freshman year, Lance hadn’t made the cut for the Garrison. They booted him from the program. When Sophomore year started, Hunk could tell his best friend felt left out, so he suggested they form their own exclusive club. They sat down that afternoon and wrote the Rules and Codes for Club Galaxy.

**Club Galaxy**

**Rule 1:** Always be there for your friends, even when you’re mad at them

**Rule 2:** Potential new members must get approval from every existing member before joining Club Voltron at table 17. However they wish to do so is acceptable.

**Rule 3:** Learn the Codes, never back out of them, and never abuse them

Code Yellow: Emergency fast food run 

Code Green: Emergency study session 

Code Blue: Emergency advice 

**Rule 4:** Each member may add one Code and one

**Rule Rule 5:** No significant others.

Hunk wrote the first Rule to avoid arguments between Lance and Pidge about the Garrison. Lance created the second one to make it feel as truly exclusive as the Garrison. Pidge chose her rule a month later to prevent Lance from adding his ever-revolving girlfriends to their friend group. Originally the Rules were written to make fun of the excessive amount of regulations the Garrison program had for their students, but soon the three members began to take them seriously.

Which is why Pidge pales and says, “Sorry! I kinda just assumed you’d both be ok with Keith… do you wanna take a vote now?” She sounds sincere and extremely guilty about hitting two sore spots in the span of just as many minutes.

“Well I vote yes and Pidge votes absolutely. Lance?” Hunk looks at Lance with pleading eyes that say, _“C’mon buddy. Don’t turn this into a fight.”_

So begrudgingly, Lance says, “Well, I haven't even met the guy, so I won’t make my decision yet. He can eat with us just this once as a trial run.”

Pidge beams and Hunk looks relieved. Lance hopes this Keith guy is as awesome as Pidge makes him sound.

 

* * *

 

Altea High is bigger than Marmora High, and if Keith hadn’t been aware of that fact before, he definitely was now.

He glances down at his phone at the text from Pidge.

Pidge (Yesterday 10:36 pm): “Meet me in the library at 7:30 and I’ll show you where your first class is, ok?”

He thinks to himself as he wanders the hallways in an aimless search for the library, _“It's gonna take me forever to know my way around here… I sure hope Pidge and Shiro are right about this transfer being good for me. What is it, 30% of Garrison students that quit or get booted in their first year? That sounds like a lot...”_

He’s so wrapped up in his thoughts that he walks right into someone. The boy turns and looks at him with a smile like he’s ready to laugh it off when something flashes across his face. Recognition.

“K-Keith?” The boy stutters.

Keith takes a moment to examine the guy in front of him. He’s big. Really big. Not in any sort of bad way, just tall and broad. His face doesn’t seem to match his imposing stature, it just looks gentle and kind. The overall effect is something like a huggable bear. Just, not one that Keith recognizes.

“Uhh. Do I know you?” He tries for friendly, but it comes out as more of a grunt.

“Oh, actually probably not, huh? I’m--” But the introduction gets cut short when something catches the boy’s eye. Then, without warning, he yells, “Hey Lance! C’mere! You’ll never guess who’s real!”

When he turns back to Keith with a smile, he seems to realize his mistake. “Sorry! I’m H--”

He’s once again interrupted, this time by a tall boy, and Keith feels a hint of irritation. _“Who the hell are these guys?”_

His unspoken question is answered immediately. Kind of.

“I’m Lance and you’re hot.” The second boy flashes him this brilliant grin like what he just said was normal, and Keith curses his far-to-gay brain for noticing that it’s a really attractive look on the stranger's beautiful face.

And look, Keith isn’t a bad guy. He’s not actually a douchebag, but sometimes he understands why Shiro always says he doesn’t come across as friendly. This is definitely one of those times. He’s tired, nervous, and confused, and all he wants to do is find Pidge. Plus, he really hates being hit on, so he lashes out ok?

“Alright well, goodbye Lance and _Whatever-your-name-is_. I wish I could say it’s been nice, but it really hasn’t.” He says dryly. Then he turns around and walks away, ignoring the surprised sounds from behind him.

It's only when he finally finds a sign for the library that he remembers Pidge mentioning something about a friend named Lance. Couldn’t possibly be the same Lance, could it?

Crap.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! So that's the first chapter. I plan to update this whenever I feel stressed, which is a lot. Leave comments and stuff if you feel like it.


End file.
